Valet
Henry, also known as the Valet, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He makes his debut in the second episode of the first season. He is portrayed by guest star Tony Perez and does not have a Storybrooke counterpart. He is loosely based on the character the King of Hearts from the novel Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. History Before the Curse Henry is the father of Regina, the Evil Queen, and serves as her valet for many years. He is extremely proud of his daughter's skills in horseback riding—a hobby his wife, and Regina's mother, Cora, found to be too unlady-like and childish. Father and daughter get along well growing up, but he is helpless to stop Cora whenever it came to her using magic on Regina to make her comply with what she wished. He is also unable to protect Regina when Cora purposefully set up a situation in which Regina rescues King Leopold's daughter, Snow White, from danger. This made the king notice Regina, and he asks for her hand in marriage, which Cora accepts for her. ("The Stable Boy") Regina consults with her father, Henry, about how unhappy she is about her future. She is adamant in not wanting to become just like her mother. Regina asks about how her mother turned out this way, and Henry vaguely recalls there was a man that taught Cora magic through a book of spells. ("We Are Both") While she is married, King Leopold brings home the Genie he has freed with one of his three wishes. The Genie falls in love with her at first sight, and Regina uses his infatuation to her advantage to escape her loveless marriage. She writes of her "love" for him in a diary. King Leopold reads the entry but is unaware the man she is pining after is the Genie. Angry, he locks her up in the castle. Fearing for his daughter's life, Henry delivers a box with a poisonous snake inside it to the Genie in the hopes that he will take it to Regina's chambers, saying that this is the only way Regina can be free. ("Fruit of the Poisonous Tree") At some point after this he is captured by his wife the Queen of Hearts in Wonderland; he is shrunken and kept in a box. He is subsequently rescued by his daughter, at the sacrifice of the Hatter as The Hat can only take in and out the same number of people. She gives her father a piece of a magical mushroom, which returns him to his normal size. Because only two people—Regina and the Hatter— have entered Wonderland, only two can leave. Thus, Regina returns to the Enchanted Forest with her father, leaving the Hatter trapped and at the mercy of the Queen of Hearts. ("Hat Trick") When his daughter is imprisoned by Snow White, he visits her there where she tells him that he is the one she loves most. He is also a witness to her near execution that was stopped at the last minute by Snow White. After she is banished from the kingdom and retreats to her palace, he announces the arrival of Rumplestiltskin who reminds her of the Dark Curse, and then Henry summons a carriage to take Regina to Snow and Charming's wedding ceremony. ("The Cricket Game") Later, after King Leopold's death and the Genie's entrapment in becoming a magic mirror, Henry is Regina's constant companion. When she vows vengeance on Snow White and Prince Charming, he advised her on how to make the Dark Curse work. However, the curse fails to work when Regina used the heart of her favorite horse, and thus he tells her to go to the person who has given her the curse in the first place. Regina goes to the dark wizard Rumplestiltskin, who is imprisoned in the mines. Rumplestiltskin, in turn, tells her that she needs the heart of the thing she loved most. Thus, she goes back and tells Henry the news. He catches on quickly, and tries to convince her that she doesn't need to live with hatred all the time, and that the two can start a new life over again. Regina nodds and huggs him, but as he wraps his arms around her, she pulls his heart from his chest, and whispers "I'm sorry." After the Curse is unleashed, Regina lays a black rose on a grave marked, Henry, Beloved Father. ("The Thing You Love Most") During the Curse His tomb is moved to the Storybrooke cemetery via the Dark Curse. Trivia *He is the namesake of his adoptive grandson, Henry Mills. *He has a tomb in the Storybrooke cemetery. *Henry probably married his wife Cora due to the deal she made with Rumpelstiltskin. *Although Henry does not approve of his daughter's evil ways, he is shown to continue to love and support her. ("The Thing You Love Most"), ("Fruit of the Poisonous Tree"), ("Hat Trick") *Henry was the thing The Evil Queen loved the most. ("The Thing You Love Most") *His diminutive and servile nature corresponds with his counterpart, the King of Hearts, in Disney's Alice in Wonderland. Appearances de:Henry (Vater) pl:Henry (ojciec) fr:Henry (conte) es:Henry (padre) Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Royalty